What Do I Do!
by Silver-eyed-bandit
Summary: Haruhi has figured out she is in love with the host club! Who wil she choose? Maybe you can help her on that. Hosts X Haruhi and Haruhi X ? Not a One shot
1. Chapter 1

_**Me: Okay I know my oher story was sad, so here's a happier one. ENJOY**_

* * *

_**Haruhi's POV**_

_**What has happened to me? This cannot be happening. Please, Mother in Heaven, tell me this isn't happening. How can I be ... IN LOVE with all of THEM?**_

Only silence answered the girl as she stared at herself in the mirror. Her cheeks were flushed from the earlier events.

* * *

_**With Hunny**_

_"Haru- chan! Let's eat some cake!" Hunny yelled. I nodded briefly, not wanting to disappoint him today. I sat right next to him, noticing some fairly odd._

_"Hunny- sempai? Where's Mori- sempai?" I asked finally realizing to absence. Hunny stopped for a moment, looking for the right cake to start with. He stayed like that for a moment._

_"Oh, um, Takashi is at a Kendo meeting." Hunny said, looking at me. I nodded in understanding, though I was still confused. Hunny was usually sad when Mori was away without him. Hunny handed me a piece of strawberry cake. Hunny got a banana crème cake and started munching away. Hunny has changed through the year He certainly got taller. He's two inches taller than me. He still had his love for cake, but he would now settle down for a healthy alternative like carrot sticks. It was strange at first, but I'm proud. I was scared that one day he would faint. His grades have gone up to. Mori, Hunny and I always study in the library to. The twins will sometime come to, but that was rare. Usa- chan was still forever by Hunny's side. __**Wait a minute Usa- chan. **__I looked over at Hunny and sure enough Usa was right in his lap._

_"Hunny- sempai, don't you always give Usa- chan To Mori- sempai when he goes to a kendo match?" I asked. Hunny froze and it seemed to me that he got paler. He slowly looked down at the bunny on his lap._

_"Well, I.. um needed him today... Yeah, that's right I needed him." He sounded more confident._

_"What for?" And just like that all confidence shattered. He began to stutter. Something is way off. I tried to figure it out, but then I noticed the icing on his chin. I scooted closer to him and put a hand on his shoulder. He looked over at me and his cheeks turned a beautiful pink. I grabbed a napkin and wiped it off. I stayed like that and then looked up at his eyes. They held affection, and love? He grabbed my hands and kissed the knuckles._

_"To do that." He said huskily. I shivered and stood up._

_"I forgot that my dad wanted me home by now. I'll see you tomorrow." I said and I left. As I was leaving I saw Mori. I smiled at him. "I hope you had a nice time at your meeting." I said, but he looked confused as I kept walking._

* * *

_**With Mori**_

_I was walking past the gym. I thought it would be faster, but I got lost. As I went around the corner I saw the boys that Renge tried to make thugs in her movie. They looked at me and frowned. Looks like they remember me. They started walking towards me, so I started to walk back._

_"Hey! Get back here." They yelled as they ran towards me. I tried to run myself but someone from their gang caught me. I struggled and tried to get out of his grasp. The other two caught up and laughed. "I knew he looked familiar." One of them said._

_"Yeah, stupid punk." The other said punching me in my gut. I coughed up blood. They started to laugh. The first one punched me in the eye. The one that was holding me dropped me all of a sudden and the two in front started to shake. A shadow towered over me and I looked up to see Mori. He picked me up and examined my face. He saw my eye starting to swell up. A growl came from his lips and he looked over me to the guys. He sat me down and ran towards them. I didn't see the fight because I kept my head down. I felt Mori pick me up and we started walking. I put my head on his chest and listened to his heart. I started to smile. Next thing I knew I was being placed on a table. A nurse came up to me and started patching my eye. Mori was talking to the doctor. _

_"Just relax." The nurse said, smiling. I laid back and fell asleep. When I awoke I was lying on leather seats. I sat up and saw Hunny and Mori across from me. They both smiled at me as I sat up fully. Under my hand felt something fluffy and saw Usa- chan._

_"Those boys were expelled and when They returned they'll regret hurting you." Hunny said. Mori nodded._

_"Sirs. We're here." the driver said. Mori stepped out and opened my door. I gave Hunny a hug and joined Mori on the walk to my door. When we got there my dad opened the door. He started to fuss over my swollen eye. I almost didn't see Mori trying to leave._

_"Mori- sempai!" he stopped and looked over at me. I ran up to him and gave him hug. He tensed up, but then hugged back. "Thank you Sempai." I said._

* * *

_**With Kyoya**_

_I was in the host club studying, trying to disappear from the twins. They had been driving me nuts! _

_"Fancy seeing you here so early." I heard Kyoya say. I looked over at him, he didn't have his glasses on and was cleaning them. When he put them back they gleamed. "Usually we have to fight you to even be here." he said._

_"This is the last place the twins would think to find me. They're probably searching the library." I reasoned. He nodded and came forward and sat by me. He looked over at my history book, seeing what I was looking at._

_"It's funny how the world can be symbolized on a board game." He said. I looked at him confused. "Chess is a game of war and that seems the only thing we are capable of." I nodded, now understanding._

_"Yeah. It's pretty sad that out of every aspect that war is our greatest 'achievement'." I said._

_"It's formed over jealously. When someone has something that another person wants, they'll do anything to get it." He said looking at me._

_"Well that's a stupid reason. They can just share." I said. I looked at him and saw something in his eyes._

_"Somethings are just to wonderful to share."_

_"What if it would make everyone happier? Wouldn't that be worth it." I said._

_"Perhaps. I guess we will just have to wait it out. Maybe it'll fix itself. Well I must be on my way. This was a nice talk." He said as he stood._

_"Kyoya, maybe f you stated what you wanted before hand it would make things easier to those who also wanted it." I said. he looked at me as he touched to door knob._

_"I will think about that. Good bye Haruhi._

* * *

_**With Tamaki**_

_"Haruhi! Daddy wants a hug." Tamaki shouted as he saw me in the cafeteria. The twins had told me that the host club was meeting about a new theme during lunch._

_"No." I simply stated. My head was hurting so bad and the last thing I needed was this idiot screaming in my ear._

_"But Haruhi! Mama Haruhi is being mean." he shouted to Kyoya but was disappointed to see him ignoring him.__** If it will make him shut up**__.. I went over to him and hugged his waist. he looked down at me shocked and hugged back._

_"Moe!" the girls yelled. __**Gah my head! **__I doubled over and clutched my ears. Tamaki bent down and looked over at me._

_"Haruhi? What's wrong?" He asked. _

_"My head is throbbing." I said. He grabbed my arms and lifted me to my feet. He walked me out of the cafeteria and down the hall. I never noticed this hall before. It must be the third-year hall. I noticed we were walking over to some lockers. He stopped by one and put in the combination. He opened it and shuffled through some things and pulled out a pill bottle._

_"Here, This should help with your head." He said as he gave me a pill. I took it and got a drink from the water fountain two lockers away._

_"Why do you have pain killers in your locker?" I asked him. He chuckled and scratched the back of his head._

_"It's actually Kyoya's locker." I sweat-dropped, but couldn't help but smile. __**Of course.**_

_"Well thanks. We better get back to the cafeteria before the other come after us." I said. he nodded. __**I don't know what I would do without this idiot. I smiled.**_

* * *

_**With Kaoru**_

_Hikaru had excused himself to use the restroom as we were doing a group project in class. Me and Kaoru were researching about our topic. __**(just make one up)**__I looked up at him. __**How can nobody tell them apart? If you think about it, Kaoru has a more babyish face**__. I always noticed that, but I don't know if it's from already being able to tell them apart or if it's really there. Kaoru looked up at me and blinked._

_"Is everything alright?" He asked. I was still in my daze. I reached out and touched his face. His cheeks began to darken.. I caressed his cheek with my thumb._

_"You are so different, it's ridiculous. I think it's weird how nobody can see it." I said. I reached up to his hair and felt the gel that held it in place. "You should go a day without gel, both of you." I suggested. he nodded numbly. Hikaru came back and started to laugh and questioned Kaoru's bright face. We had passed the project that day, but we had to make a model of an animal the next. When we came to class I noticed they both had their hair different. i went up to Kaoru and touched his hair. It was soft. I almost had the urge to rub my cheek in it. "I knew it would look good." I said as I sat between them. Hikaru looked at me confused, but Kaoru looked down at his figure._

* * *

_**With Hikaru**_

_I ran down the hall toward the abandon Music room. The lightning from outside flashed through the window. I shrieked and ducked. The thunder boomed soon afterwards. i hugged my knees and began to sob. Someone was running. I could hear the footsteps on the marbeled floor. I kept my head in my knees._

_"Haruhi!" I heard Hikaru's voice. The footsteps stopped right before me and he bent over me. "Oh Haruhi. I was so worried. You didn't make it to the club and I heard the thunder and... and." The lightning and thunder thrashed again. I jumped in Hikaru's arms, trying to find safety. He rubbed my back. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry That I don't ever seem to be there on time."_

_"Be quiet. You're here now and that's all I care about." I sobbed hugging him tighter. I felt him kiss my hair._

_"I promise to protect you, always." He said. He then picked me and carried me to the club. When we entered, I saw that it was vacant. "They all went looking for you." he said. I nodded. He sat me on the couch and grabbed his headphones from his bag. He placed them over my ears. The song that played that night was on again. He sat beside me and I snuggled into him._

* * *

_**Present time**_

I just can't believe it. Why? Why? WHY?

"Haruhi?" I heard Kaoru ask. "Are you in there."_ Oh Shit_

_**Me: Review or I will not finish! Mwahahaha**_


	2. Celia to the rescue

_**Me: Thank you for the nice reviews! So for being so generous I give you the next chapter..**_

* * *

"What am I supposed to do?" I yelled to my most trusted friend, Celia. She's actually my cousin. My mom's sister has always wanted a little girl, but found out she couldn't have kids. Celia and her parents came from America and while she was at school, her parents got into a car accident. They died instantly. Celia had nowhere to go, so I brought her home. My dad let her stay for a month, then my Aunt came to visit. they immediately clicked. Celia had taught us English and Spanish, while we taught her Japanese, so it was a very learning experience.

"How am supposed to know? I've never had this problem before. I don't even know these guys and will you stop pacing you're giving me a headache." She said rubbing her temples. I stopped pacing and sat beside her at my table. She looked a me when I sat down. "Okay now. Let's think. What happened with that twin guy today?"

_"Haruhi? Are you in there?" Kaoru asked. I turned off the faucet that I had running and quickly turn around to meet topaz eyes. It's been a week and he's still left the gel out of his hair. I'm not complaining though. I love how his and Hikaru's hair falls perfectly, framing their eyes. "Are you okay? You're not sick are you?" He asked putting a hand on my forehead. I quickly took it off _

_"No. I'm fne. Really I am." I said. I tried to go around him, but he blocked the exit. He grabbed both my hands and made me look at him._

_"Haruhi I- We really care about you, so if you're not feeling well you need to tell us. You're in our world now. We'll die before you leave." He said. _

"And he just LEFT?" Celia questioned. I nodded and poured us more tea. Celia stared at her cup, deep in thought. She stayed like that for about 5 minutes. I was scared that she had frozen. Before I could wave a hand in front of her face, she looked up at me, smiling a smile I knew well from the twins. She launched for my phone. I chased her to my bathroom, where she locked me out. I stayed close to the door. Finally she came out, but her smile had deepened. She grabbed my hand and dragged me into my room where she searched through my closet. _**Maybe her and the twins were related in a past life.**_ I humored to myself. She came out of my closet with an outfit that I hid deep in the caverns of the darkened corners of the closet. _**Apparently not far enough. **_

"You're putting this on." Sh commanded. Before I could object or run, she tackled me. We fought for about twenty minutes, but after she got up, I realized she got that blasted outfit on me. I went to my full body mirror and gazed at the lavender short- shorts. My eyes traveled up at the light grey T-shirt with purple print that said _Baby, I'm a ten._

"I knew I should've burned this." I muttered. I looked over at Celia who was putting blue eyeshadow over her green eyes. Once she was done, she flicked her dirty blonde hair and posed. I rolled my eyes.

"Haru-chan!" I heard Hunny's voice. _**No it can't be.. unless..**_ I looked over at Celia again who had on a smirk and held up my cellphone. She grabbed my hand again and ran me to the living room. The host club stopped whatever they were doing and stared at me. So there we were, in a staring contest. No one dared to move. In that moment I planned to write a letter to my Aunt about how my _dearest_ cousin died mysteriously in a hot-aired balloon accident.

"Haruhi you look so cute!" Tamaki yelled suddenly. Then him, Hunny, and the twins all swallowed me into a hug. i heard Celia clear her throat. We all looked over at her. Her face went from serious to fan girl mode.

"Omg! It's so Nice to finally meet you! I never get to meet ANY of her friends." She then got serious again and looked at me. "Ever." She said. I suddenly felt uncomfortable and looked in the air.

"Oh look a butterfly. I'm going to follow it." I said, trying to escape. Celia grabbed my waistband of my shorts and pulled me towards her.

"Nope. You're going to make sure I don't screw up introductions. Okay, I'm Celia, Haruhi's cousin. You must be the host club. You two." She said as she pointed to the twins. "You're the Hitachiin brothers, Hikaru and Kaoru. You guys do the twinsest thing. You're the king." She pointed to Tamaki. " Suoh,Tamaki. You're the princely type. You're the Vice president, but the runner of the show." She said pointing at Kyoya. "Otori,Kyoya. The cool type. You two are cousins, The boy loita and the wild type, Haninozuka, Mitsukuni and Morinozuka,Takashi, but people call you 'Hunny and Mori'." She said. The hosts looked at her for a moment until Kyoya spoke up.

"How do you know about us?" He asked. Celia pointed to me.

"She tells me everything." She then looked at me. "If I went to the Host Club who would I choose?" She asked me. I thought for a moment.

"Honestly, I think you would want to be hosted by all of them." I said without thinking. She then started to laugh. I looked at her. _**These are the moments she acts like Renge.**_ I shook my head.

"Correct you are my love. So, That's just what I'll do." we all looked at her confused. "Haruhi, while I talk to your friends here, why don't you o to the store. We need more tea and milk." I nodded my mind instantly on groceries. I walked out and started for the store. Just to my luck it was packed. As I waited in line, I thought about the Hosts and Celia. _**I wonder what they're up to.**_

* * *

_**With Celia (Celia's POV)**_

"You like her don't you?" I asked the six men as they stared at the door. they all jumped at my question.

"How did you know?" One of the twins asked. I smirked.

"I didn't, until now." I said. He then started to blush. "What are you going to do about it?" I asked, sitting on the couch. They all copied me and sat.

"We don't know. We all confessed to each other about our feelings and none of us is going to back down." Kyoya said, pushing up his glasses. I nodded taking in the information.

"Well don't fight in front of her. Most girls think it's cute, but Haruhi will think it's all her fault and try to distance herself. I know you guys are rich, but don't just go off and buy her useless stuff. She likes Kitchen appliances and food. Now listen and listen close. I love Haruhi like a sister and I want to see her happy. I'm going to help you guys try to win her. I'm not going to help anyone more or anyone less. Just follow my orders and everything will go smoothly. I'm not going to tell you everything you need to do, because I won't always be there. Use your own unique abilities to win her. Got it?" I asked after I was through. They all nodded, listening intently. I smiled. "Perfect."

* * *

_**Me: 2nd chapter done! Whoo! Okay I will take in vote from reviews and my poll, so if you want your favorite host to win, you better get to vote. I will also take ideas on dates. So review. I at least want 12 reviews before I update again. Bye!**_


	3. The Plan Gets Started

_**Me: Hii! Thank you soo much for the reviews... I have gotten positive remarks on Celia, she is based on my cousin. Speaking of her, she is making fun of me saying that you guys would be in shock if you knew my age... I'm nine, btw, that's not bad right? Oh well, here's the story!**_

* * *

_**Haruhi's POV**_

"Sorry I'm so late. The line wrapped around the whole store." I said coming in. I turned around to close the door. I felt the grocery bag be pulled from my hand. I turned around and faced Mori. He smiled down at me and went into the kitchen. When he left my view, I was able to get a good look at my apartment. It was spotless! Like a dream of some sort. I looked around wide-eyed. I had that paranoid feeling of someone behind me. I was right. I saw Hikaru looking at me from the kitchen. he ushered me to follow. As I cross the door I saw Celia with a weird smile on her face. I looked past her and saw the dinner table set and ready for a meal. I sniffed the air. The smell of ham filled my nostrils.

"We're making a ham dinner. I hope you like it." Hunny said. I nodded numbly still in shock. Tamaki went to the table and placed teacups in eight different places. Kyoya followed behind him, filling each cup. Kaoru pulled out my chair and smiled at me. I returned the smile and looked towards Celia. Hikaru was pulling out her chair. She smiled up at him and winked. _**That's odd. maybe they... like each other.**_ I tried to ignore the burning sensation in my heart. _**This is a goo thing. It's probably what's best.**_ My thoughts were interrupted by Mori placing the ham in front of me. Kyoya put the mashed potatoes next to Celia and I could tell she wanted to dive in it. I laughed to myself. Kaoru sat to the right of me and Hikaru sat between me and Celia. Tamaki sat across from her, then Kyoya, Mori and finally Hunny. The boys started filling my plate with all the food. I couldn't help myself but drool a little.

"Who cooked all of this?" I said as Mori placed corn on my plate.

"They all pitched in. Mostly Mori, Kyoya and Hunny though. The other three cleaned the apartment." Celia said, putting a mountain of mashed potatoes on her plate. I grabbed both Hikaru's and Kaoru's hands and squeezed them. I smiled at the others. Then a thought crossed my mind. I looked back over at Celia.

"What did you do?" I asked. She shrugged her shoulders, not looking up.

"I supervised." she stated simply. I sweat dropped. "So how was shopping." She asked.

"It was terrible. The line was huge, they were going out of stock, an all the things that should've been on sale were all gone! I passed time by talking to Cleon (Clee-on)." I said. Celia nodded her head.

"He worked today?" She asked.

"Obviously." I chuckled.

"Who's Cleon?" Tamaki asked. I could tell by all of their faces, that they wanted to know as well.

"He's a boy who went to elementary and middle school with me and Celia." I said. I felt Hikaru tense. I grabbed his hand again and caressed it with my thumb. He looked at me and I smile at him, telling him to calm down. "He's always been a good friend, but not ever my best friend." With that he relaxed again.

"He's always had the prettiest eyes. Deep blue, I coul swim in them I swear." Celia said. I laughed. She blushed slightly. I knew Celia liked him. She's always like him. Ever since Valentine's Day when we were in first grade. She had fallen down from the jungle gym and he brought her some cherry blossoms. Those tears went away instantly.

"He asked about you." I said. Her fork fell to her plate in a crash. She leaned across Hikaru and got in my face.

"Really? What did he say?" She asked. I felt bad for Hikaru, because her butt was his face. Kaoru must have noticed it to, because he started to laugh. Everyone started to laugh at Hikaru's red face. Celia the pulled away and walked towards me, wrapping her arms around my shoulders. "What did he say?" I laughed at her.

"he just asked how you were doing." I said. Her face fell. "And he wants me to ive you this." I pulled out a piece of paper. She grabbed it and squealed. The paper had his number on it. The boys gave me confused looks. "It has his number." They nodded and started to eat again.

"Did you like the meal?" Kyoya asked. He was picking up everyone's place. I nodded and stood up. Celia then started to laugh. I gave her a weird look.

"you actually wore that to the store?" I looked down and sure enough I still had on that awful outfit. _**Damn it!**_ I blushed slightly. Now I understand why everyone was looking at me.

"Haru-chan? Can we watch a movie?" I nodded as he walked in the living room. Celia looked towards him and followed. I decided to help the guys clean. The twins splashed dish water on Tamaki, who was trying to amke a soap beard. Kyoya hit all three with the dish rag. I laughed. Mori silently dried the dishes and put them up. _**I love these guys.**_ I smiled sadly. When we were all done, we walked in the living room. Hunny patted the seat next to him. When I sat down, he layed his head on her shoulder. The movie was a horror and she found herself jumping on some parts. Hunny wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his ace in her neck. She found herself become drowsy and fell asleep against Hunny.

* * *

_**Celia's POV**_

_"Put in a scary movie and have her sit by you. She won't get scared but you will." Hunny pouted at the comment. "Use it as your advantage. Cuddle with her. She won't push you away." Hunny nodded, getting the idea. _

I watched as Hunny and Haruhi passed out in each others embrace. I had told the boys to clean and make dinner. That would give them all bonus points. Hunny was the first person I helped alone. It was a success. I felt my pocket and smiled. Cleon would be the perfect help. A double date. Now all I have to do is figure out who I will choose to help next. _**Hmmm? Maybe Tamaki.. No he would get on her nerves. Hikaru?.. No he get's to jealous. Maybe his twin... Yeah. He'll be perfect. **_I smiled thinking of my plan.

* * *

_**Me: Okay That's it for now... Please review I want 25... or I'll keep this story captive.**_


	4. A plan for Dating

_**Me: I'm so sorry! I forgot about my story for a bit. But since I'm back I will try to update more often. I really hope you forgive me.**_

* * *

_**Kaoru's POV**_

Everyone was asleep. Sprawled out on the couches and the floor. I turned my head and felt a jealous pang when I saw Haruhi sleeping with Hunny. I had to control myself though. Haruhi would never forgive me. I stretched out my arms and looked over at my brother. He was snoring softly as his face was using his arm as a pillow. I smiled at him. _**And he calls me the baby.**_ I felt a sadness then fill my heart, thinking how I was competing against him for Haruhi's heart.

_"I love her, Kaoru. I love her so much! I keep thinking of her. But what if she loves someone else already?" Hikaru said in the limo, We were on our way home from school. I wasn't paying much attention, until his voice snapped at me. "Kaoru!" I shook my head and looked at him confused. His face was filled with annoyance. "Were you listening to me?" _

_"It was about Haruhi." I sighed. __**It's always about Haruhi.**__ He smiled. _

_"I can't believe no one figured out she was a girl yet. I mean she's to pretty to be a boy. Who cares if she's flat chested." he said drifting to his dreams. I looked at him, anger flaring in my thoughts. __**How dare you think of her chest! No one should think of her like that!**_

_"Are you even planning on courting her?" I asked sharply. "because if you don't someone will take her." I said. He looked at me._

_"Yeah, Tono and Kyoya-sempai are going to be a challenge." He said._

_"I mean me! I will steal her!" I yelled. Hikaru looked at me shocked that I raised my voice. I then coward back to my window. "I love her to, you know." I whispered. "I love her just as much as you do. And I was planning on letting you take her, but if you won't even try then I will." I felt his hand touch mine._

_"If I have to lose to someone, I want to lose to you." He smiled. I smiled back as we talked about our plans to gain her love._

"Hey twin. You up, or do you sleep with your eyes open?" I snapped out of my trance and looked up to see Celia. I sat up and shook my head. "Good, cuz that would be creepy." She laughed. "Which one are you?" She asked.

"Kaoru." I whispered.

"Good. I'm going to call this boy and ask if he'll go on a date with me. I want you and Haruhi to join me. It will be a double date. That way I can have my date and you can have yours, kay?" I nodded, excitingly. She then picked up Haruhi's cordless home phone and started to dial a number. She stood up and walked to the kitchen. I looked around again at everyone. Haruhi wiggled her nose in her sleep. _**God, she's so adorable.**_ I looked towards the kitchen and Celia gave me a thumbs up. I smiled. _**I finally get my date with Haruhi.**_

* * *

_**Haruhi's POV**_

I felt myself come back to the real world after a wonderful dream. I yawned and looked down at Hunny. He was peacefully sleeping, looking like a child. I looked down at the floor and saw Mori sleeping below us. Tamaki was beside him and Kyoya was sitting up against my other couch. Above him, Hikaru was sleeping, but Kaoru was awake, sitting up. He smiled and waved at me. I waved back. I took a couch pillow and moved it under Hunny's head. I then scooted over and climbed over the arm of the couch. Kaoru grabbed my hand, making sure I didn't fall from drowsiness. He pulled me to the kitchen, where Celia had just hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" I asked. She smiled at me and Kaoru.

"Cleon, We are going on a date." I smiled at her.

"I'm happy for you." I said rubbing my eyes.

"I'm happy for you to." She said. I looked at her confused.

"Why are you happy for me?" I asked.

"Because, silly. You and Kaoru are going with me as a double date. I looked up at Kaoru. He was smiling down at me, a blush tracing his cheeks. I smiled back and looked at Celia. _**I'm going to kill you for this. **_ she just smiled back as if saying **No you won't, trust me.**

* * *

_**Me: Is it a good comeback. I know it's short but I need an idea for the date... any suggestions?**_


End file.
